legend of Ryou: Ocarina of time
by ZerosGrl
Summary: Bakura decides to play Legend of Zelda ocarina of time...but somehow gets sucked into the game.
1. into the game

Disclaimer: I do not own a Yu-Gi-Oh or legend of Zelda: ocarina of time, with that said...welcome to yet another of my fanfic!  
  
Shadow: be warned, there is NO lemon in this.  
  
Yami Bakura: which sucks.  
  
Sonic: shut up! I hate lemons!  
  
Disclaimer: this is a fanfic I came up when playing ocarina of time on my Gamecube! This is will be very entertaining...at least I hope it will be. So lets start chapter 1! Oh, and Bakura and Ryou are 10 years old in this chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Bakura yawned as he watched the credits for Majora's mask, he went through the N64 game library Ryou had and noticed one which was new. He picked it up and looked at it. It was Legend of Zelda Ocarina of time. It was past midnight and he knew he needed sleep, but he wanted to play all the games Ryou owned. He switched the games and turned the power back on. What happened next was unexpected...he blacked out. When he woke up, he was on a bed in what looked like a tree house, he stood up and held his head then noticed a tiny fairy which looked a lot like Yugi.  
  
"finally your awake!" the fairy said, "I'm Yugi...I'm here to take you to the great Deku tree!" it said.  
  
Bakura blinked, then realized he was in a green tunic (young link) he then realized somehow he was in the game. He sighed then figured he would get out of here once he beats the game.  
  
"you need a shield and sword before you can go!" Yugi said.  
  
"I figured as much." Bakura said as he climbed down the ladder, a young girl ran up to him, beaming. Which looked like Serenity.  
  
"is it true? Did the great Deku tree really call upon you?" she said.  
  
"er. Yes." Bakura said then left, none of them recognized him, he rubbed his head then took a deep breath, this was going to be hell.  
  
When he acquired the shield and Sword he was able to go to the great Deku tree.  
  
"young Bakura, you must fight the evil within me." he said after his long story in which Bakura nearly fell asleep.  
  
"Bakura! You can climb the vines!" Yugi said.  
  
"do me a favor...SHUTUP!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"I'm only trying to help." Yugi said as he sat on Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"I'll ask for it when I need it!"  
  
"fine by me."  
  
Bakura sighed as he climbed the ladder which, going to the boss took an hour. He then saw Gohma and took a step back.  
  
"how the hell am I suppose to kill that!?"  
  
"you hit it's eye with your slingshot then hit it with your sword!" Yugi said as he flew around Bakura's head.  
  
Bakura raised his slingshot and made a direct hit on the eye then smiled as it fell. It was very easy, he only had to repeat that once. Once out of the Deku tree another story was told and he said he had to go to Hyrule castle to talk to the prince. He then gave Bakura the green stone. As the two walked to the castle Yugi danced happily as they now started their journey. When they got into the castle, Bakura was very fast at stealth and quickly got to the courtyard where the princess was watching through a window. His jaw dropped as he watched her...him. It was Ryou, he walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and gasped as he saw him.  
  
"who...who are you...is that...a fairy?" he said, he then smiled, "then you wouldn't happen to have the spiritual stone, a green and shining stone."  
  
Bakura showed it then placed it back in his pocket.  
  
"then you are the one!" he said, "I am Ryou, Prince of Hyrule...who are you?"  
  
"I'm Bakura." he said, he was starting to hate this more and more.  
  
"strange, somehow it sounds familiar. Well Bakura, I'm going to tell you a story that has been passed down by my family."  
  
After another long story he smiled, "oh I was looking through this window, those black swirling cloud I believe they symbolize that man." he said, "will you look?"  
  
Bakura looked through to see a man kneeling down, Yami!? He's the villain!? Bakura noticed that he noticed him and stepped back from the window.  
  
"he pledges allegiance to my father, but I din't believe it...I told my father about my prophecy but he thinks it was only a dream, please help me gather the stones before he does, here this note will help you." he said as he handed Bakura a note. "my attendant will help you out of here, good luck Bakura."  
  
Bakura walked up to the attendant who looked like Mai, "I am Impa. It is my duty to protect the prince...I will teach you a song, only the royal family can know...it should help you on your quest."  
  
Bakura was shocked to learn that ocarina was easy to play, he then place it back and followed her out. "the next spiritual stone is at death mountain. I will leave you now"  
  
Bakura sighed in frustration as he walked to Kakariko village, Yugi smiled as he sat on his shoulder as Bakura climbed Death Mountain. When he reached Goran city he met Darunia. "if you want the stone you must defeat the dodongo king." he said.  
  
Bakura walked though the cave ," what's with the work!? Why can't he give it to me!!!" Bakura yelled as he kicked a wall.  
  
"because you must prove yourself worthy of it." Yugi said.  
  
"whatever. your not the one in a tunic."  
  
"um...I'M NAKED!!!"  
  
"but your glowing so damn bright I can't notice."  
  
"that's the point."  
  
Bakura looked down a hole and gulped, then took a deep breath and jumped down.  
  
"it looks a ra damn blue eyes!" Bakura said as he watched it come to him.  
  
"you must throw bombs in it's mouth then strike!" Yugi said.  
  
When he was through he sighed as he receive the Goron's Ruby. Now to meet this Fairy. He climbed the damn mountain, cursing the creator of the game. He walks into the fairy's fountain and plays Ryou's lullaby. Only to see the great fairy come out.  
  
"welcome brave traveler." the fairy said which looked like Malik. "I am one of the 3 great fairies, I will bestow a gift on you, receive it now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: there chapter one complete!  
  
Shadow: that was pathetic.  
  
Yami Bakura: A TUNIC!?  
  
Sonic: sucks to be you!  
  
Disclaimer: please review! 


	2. Bakura, Hero of time

Disclaimer: welcome to chapter 2! I love all people who review my stories! (googly eyed) thank you if you had reviewed my stories! I love you so much!  
  
Yami Bakura: these people read this because they have nothing better to do.  
  
Disclaimer: you got your ass kicked at Kirby's air ride again didn't you?  
  
Shadow: yup! I got first place, Sonic got third and, he got third place!  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm going to kill you!  
  
Shadow: that's if you can catch me!  
  
Disclaimer: -_- please enjoy chapter 2!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Bakura yawned as he walked toward Zora's domain he had learned the other songs, and was now on his way to get the Zoran's Sapphire. All was going well, until he met the princess then all hell broke loose.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WALK!? I AM ROYALTY DAMNIT!" Ruto yelled at him.  
  
"YOUR WALKING! I HAVE TO KILL THESE WEIRD JELLYFISH CREATURES!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!"  
  
"IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, YOU BETTER CARE!!!"  
  
"will you two just, SHUT UP!" Yugi yelled.  
  
Both looked at the little fairy who sighed, "ok, Ruto Bakura has a point, you need to walk so he can protect you better!"  
  
"I see...well he could have putted it that way." Ruto said.  
  
Bakura's eye twitched as they walked through the insides of Jabu-jabu, Bakura wanted to kill her, but he needed that sapphire. They walked and walked until they came up to a door and that where Barinade was. Bakura sighed then looked at Yugi.  
  
"um...hit him with your boomerang then your sword." Yugi said as he looked at it.  
  
Bakura sighed in frustration as he battled the colossal being, after all the sidestepping he finally defeated the ugly creature. He then grabbed Ruto and got the hell out of there. Both were in the water and Ruto went up to him, "I will give you the Sapphire, and you will marry me when I come of age...that is an ORDER!" Ruto said as she handed him the sapphire.  
  
"um...sure thing." Bakura said as he placed it away, thank Ra this isn't real When Bakura reached the castle gate, a horse ran past, riding it was Mai, and in her arms was Ryou, who looked terrified, he then threw a object into the moor and soon was out of sight. Bakura then hears another horse stop, he turns to see what was chasing them, Yami.  
  
"you there...which way did the horse go!?" he said.  
  
Bakura got out his sword, that may not be Ryou, but like hell was he going to let him get Ryou.  
  
"you think you can beat me with THAT!?" Yami laughed, "I admit you have guts kid."  
  
Yami shoots Bakura with a small blast making him knock out. When he came to he rubbed his head again and dived into the moor and retrieved the object. He looked at it, the ocarina of time. Then a his mind went to a vision (I don't know what it really was) there Ryou was in front of him, he then told Bakura the song of time. Bakura was then back in front of the gate. He looked at the ocarina and ran to the temple of time. He placed the stones in their rightful place and played the song of time. Everything turned white and he was soon in a weird place, he looked around there were 8 platforms and one had a old man on it.  
  
"I am the guardian of light...you are the hero of time...a lot has happened, it has been 7 years and you are now grown...look at yourself."  
  
Bakura looked at himself he was now an adult, he was wearing a slightly different tunic and his sword the master sword was in his hand.  
  
"you must awaken the other sages, so we can trap Yami for good."  
  
Bakura was back in the temple. He was going to leave when he hard someone from behind he turned with sword in hand and glared at the figure.  
  
"I am Shiek...I am here to help...you will face many challenges and I have confidence you will succeed. You must go the forest temple."  
  
Bakura sighed then leaves. Yugi following beside him. When they reached the forest temple Shiek taught them another song.  
  
Bakura sat to take a break and leaned against the wall of the temple, what was he going to do now? He missed Ryou and wanted to see him again. Not the Ryou of this place, he then got up and brushed himself off, the faster he figures out how to beat the game the faster he could see Ryou again. He then ran into the temple Yugi by his side. Soon he was at the boss, phantom Yami.  
  
"you again...well I think I shall finish you off." Yami said, then laughed.  
  
It was an hour long fight, yet Bakura had won he glared at Yami who sank into a black whirlpool saying It wasn't over. Bakura then went back into the sacred realem where Serenity was she smiled.  
  
"thank you for saving me...I shall give you the forest medallion."  
  
Bakura was back in the temple, he smiled. soon, I will go back to my Ryou he then called for Epona and rode off to the fire temple.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: chapter 2 complete! I hope you like this.  
  
Yami Bakura: I don't  
  
Sonic: I like it.  
  
Shadow: me too.  
  
Disclaimer: please review! 


	3. fire temple

Disclaimer: welcome to chapter 3! Apparently I am having trouble due Oni Link holding the sword to my throat.  
  
Oni Link: How dare you not get detailed!  
  
Disclaimer: well sorry if I was playing Sonic Heroes at the same time!  
  
Shadow: yeah, lay off.  
  
Oni Link: no I will not.  
  
Disclaimer: oh! If you had read the fanfic called "a gay ol fanfic with Vegeta" I did NOT write it...that was done by my older sister who wanted to use my pen name -_-  
  
Sonic: she doesn't own Zelda or us.  
  
Disclaimer: with that said, lets start chapter 3!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Bakura entered Goran village (forgot exact name) to see it was empty, with the exception of a goron rolling around the seconf floor. Bakura and Yugi went to the second level and watched as it rolled. Bakura got a bomb and hit it, it stops and looks at him.  
  
"oh no! one of Yami's men! What? Your not? My name is Bakura!" it said.  
  
"my name is Bakura." Bakura said, hoping this was some weird joke.  
  
"my father named me after you...my father is Darunia...you have to help us!" then the long story.  
  
As Bakura listened he crossed his arms and pretended to pay attention while Yami payed full attention. When he finished he smiled.  
  
"will you help us?"  
  
"sure thing." Bakura said, unsure of what exactly he had to do.  
  
"great! Here...a heat-resistant tunic! Oh there is a secret passage to the temple in my father's room. Just pull the statue."  
  
Bakura walked into the room then grabbed Yami by the wings and held him close to his face.  
  
"ok...what is it EXACTLY we have to do?" Bakura said.  
  
"in the temple, Yami revived volvagia, locked the goron's in there and now he is going to let Volvagia as a reminder of what will happen if anyone defies him!" Yugi said.  
  
"ok...so beat volvagia...got it." Bakura said then started to run for the temple.  
  
"there is something you should know."  
  
"NOT NOW! I MUST SAVE RYOU!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
Bakura used the hookshot to get across the bridge, again he met shiek.  
  
"we meet again Bakura...I will teach you the song, Borelo of fire."  
  
"not again." Bakura whispered to himself.  
  
After Sheik left Bakura sighed, then realized how hot it was in here.  
  
"change into your new Tunic." Yugi said.  
  
After changing Bakura entered the temple and noticed a ladder.  
  
"jump can't be that far down." Bakura said, "jumping in would be much faster than climbing down."  
  
"BAKURA!!! WAI---"  
  
Bakura jumps then realizes that it was far down, he landed on his back and moaned in pain as he stood there. Yugi floated above him and shook his head. "I tried to warn you." Yugi said.  
  
Bakura coughed up a little blood and moaned in pain again as he got up he rubbed his back softly then stood up.  
  
"ugh. Remind me to check how deep the jumps are." Bakura said as he looked around.  
  
"why do you think there was a ladder?" Yugi said.  
  
"can it...or I'll stick you in a bottle." Bakura said as he waved an empty bottle around.  
  
"I will shut up now."  
  
Bakura climbed the stairs and entered the door which was NOT locked. He then noticed Darunia across the large room with magma.  
  
"Bakura! Is that you!? How you've grown! But we can catch up later. I need your help. Behind this door is Volvagia...find the megaton hammer and defeat him!" Darunia said.  
  
"very well."  
  
Bakura sighed as he made jump after jump in the room just to get a simple key and free a Goron. this is going to be a LONG day Bakura said.  
  
As they journeyed through the temple Yugi danced around Bakura's head, once in a while helping Bakura fight a monster. About 48 monsters later they found the boss key and the final Goron. As Bakura and Yugi stood in front of the boss door, Bakura thought for a second and then looked at Yugi.  
  
"what is Volvagia...exactly." Bakura said as they walked in.  
  
"Yugi...well he is..." Yugi stopped, his eyes widened in fear as he saw the massive dragon emerge from the hole. "that."  
  
"holy fuckin shit! I have to fight THAT!?  
  
Bakura took a deep breath then jumped on it's back and whacked it on the head with the hammer. The realized what a dumb idea that was, because he was burned.  
  
"OW OW OWWWWW!" Bakura yelled as he patted the fire off.  
  
"you have to wait till it's head comes out of one of the holes THEN whack it!"  
  
When the dragon finally broke apart Bakura took a deep breath and took the heart container and entered the pillar of light. Again he was in the Sacred Realm where Darunia gave him the Fire medallion. Bakura took a deep breath when back in the crater, he then ran outside and collaped on the mountain side, breathing deeply. Drenched in sweat. Yugi took off then came back with a cute tiny bucket and splashed him with water.  
  
"thank...I so needed that." Bakura said. "so where nexr?"  
  
"Zora's domain." Yugi said.  
  
"great...just let me...breathe."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: there! Chapter 3 complete!  
  
Oni Link: a little better...you live, for now.  
  
Shadow: shut it fairy boy!  
  
Oni Link: YOU SHUT IT!  
  
Sonic: BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!  
  
Disclaimer: please review! 


	4. the new ally at the water temple

Disclaimer: welcome, one and all! To chapter 4! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Shadow: (sighs) I doubt.  
  
Sonic: that's a mean thing to say!  
  
Disclaimer: ugh...anyway enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Bakura walked into Zora's domain and shivered when the cold air hit him. He looked around then noticed the Zora's under the ice. Yugi went into Bakura's shirt shivering to death.  
  
"who did this?" Yugi said as he looked around.  
  
"damn Yami." Bakura said as he walked past the king and into the place where Jabu-Jabu was.  
  
"look! Over there....maybe we can find out what happened if we go there!" Yugi said, pointing to the cavern.  
  
"your job is so easy...all you have to do is say...look there is a monster that wants to kill you." Bakura said as he jumped from floating ice thing to the next till he reached the entrance. Bakura shivered as he walked through the cavern, he then noticed a blue flame torch and decided to see if he could place it in a bottle. He decided to take a break before going through the door which was made of ice. He sat and took a deep breath. He was concerned of what was in the other side of the door. He then thought of his precious Ryou and how he missed his soft skin and silky hair. He had to get back somehow, he just had to...somehow he would get home. He then got up and brushed himself of ice and entered the door which locked behind him. The out of nowhere a large White wolf popped out of the ground.  
  
"YOUR FUCKIN DEAD!" Bakura said in rage as he attacked the wolf. Soon the ugle wolf was no more. And Sheik appeared again.  
  
"we meet again...I will teach you a knew song."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, but played along. When he left Bakura sighed in relief and continued on his way, getting the heavy boots before leaving.  
  
"so, now off to the water temple!" Yugi said as they were once again in the warm .  
  
"this fuckin sucks." Bakura said as he kicked a rock.  
  
When they got to the water temple another figure was there, standing there. Bakura noticed his clothing was not of Zelda. He tapped his shoulder to get his attention, the man turned around and looked at him.  
  
"I see you were sucked into this game as well." Bakura said.  
  
"so it seems...that is the last fuckin time I play any video game." he replied.  
  
"I'm Bakura and you are."  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"well...Vegeta...how about you and I team up, so we can get out of this hellhole." Bakura said.  
  
Vegeta glanced at him thinking whether or not to take the offer, he had no clue aboue video games, infact he only played this because Kakkorot dared him to. Which also meant the faster he got out, the faster he could kick Kakkorot's ass.  
  
"fine...how are we suppose to get in there." he asked.  
  
"you need to hit that blue thing with the hookshot!" Yugi said.  
  
"you have a fairy as well? Damn those things are annoying...I've tried killing mine but stupid thing hid in my shirt."  
  
Bakura looked at Yugi, "a fairy...he won't stop following me...what does your look like?" Bakura asked.  
  
A small head popped out and glanced at him then got out and sat on Vegeta's shoulder, unlike Yugi this one was clothed. It looked a lot like Gokou.  
  
"hmm, well lets do this my way." Vegeta said as he powered up.  
  
"your way?" Bakura said.  
  
Vegeta grinned as he hit the temple with a big bang, the problem. He destroyed the whole place. Revealing both Dark Bakura and Morpha.  
  
"um, I take it this can't be good...hey, I'll handle Morpha and you handle Dark Bakura." Bakura said.  
  
Vegeta hated being told what to do, since he was desperate to get out he listened. It took Vegeta not even a minute to kill Dark Bakura. While it took 5 minutes to kill Morpha.  
  
"well, now we have the water medallion." Bakura said. "now we need 5 more."  
  
"no we don't."  
  
"what do you mean!?"  
  
"I have the other 5...hey I didn't know you were suppose to get them in a certain order." Vegeta said as he showed the other 5.  
  
"well, that makes our job easier."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: yay! Another chapter complete!  
  
Shadow: I knew you'd add Vegeta.  
  
Disclaimer: (grins) couldn't help it! Review time! 


	5. Dark Vegeta

Disclaimer: I now realize...I LIKE THAT RUTO SCENE! (cries)  
  
Vegeta: stop tjay crying!  
  
Disclaimer: I know!  
  
Vegeta: what.  
  
Disclaimer: you shall see...I will ADD the Ruto scene!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
It was night and they had decided to camp, Epona grazed on the grass as the two warriors slept under the stars. While Vegeta slept in a peaceful manner, Bakura was tossing and turning.  
  
[Bakura's dream]  
  
Vegeta and Bakura were in the sacred realm, Ruto was in front of them smiling.  
  
"Bakura, my future husband." she said.  
  
Bakura could hear Vegeta trying to hold in a laugh. Ruto ignored it and smiled. "I want to give you my eternal love!" she said as she hugged him.  
  
Bakura tried to push off the Zora but to no avail, he looked at Vegeta who was still holding in the laughter.  
  
"you can be my second husband!" Ruto said, which silenced the saiyan quickly. "but I can't give you that, it was fate that we are not to be." she turned around, so her back was facing them.  
  
Both sighed in relief, even though Ruto was some fish creature Vegeta wasn't going to harm her, she was a female after all.  
  
"I will give you, the water medallion." she said, before they left she kisses Bakura on the lip and grabbed a area woman shouldn't touch without permission.  
  
[end dream]  
  
Bakura sat up and took a deep breath, only a dream Bakura sighed in relief then watched as the saiyan prince slept. he looks cute when he sleeps like that Bakura then slapped himself. He couldn't think like that, he had Ryou and he wanted to be with him. Bakura lied back down staring into the starry sky. It was turning morning so Bakura packed his stuff and waited for the saiyan to wake up. It was a hour before Vegeta woke up, unlike Bakura he had a good nights sleep.  
  
"so, all we have to do is go to Yami's castle? That shouldn't be too hard." Vegeta said as he stretched." I can just blow up the castle."  
  
"but...Ryou is in there! We have to go in!" Bakura said, he then realized he sounded desprate.  
  
"what, you have a crush on him or something? He's only a computer character." Vegeta said as he placed his gloves on.  
  
"he looks like my lover, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to him...and we need to save him to beat the game!"  
  
"I see...well, then lets hurry and save your prince...man you gay people are weird."  
  
"Vegeta! We need the more equipment!" Gokou said.  
  
"no we don't...with my saiyan power, I can destroy anything!"  
  
As the two walked up the castle a bridge which was a rainbow color appeared, both crossed it, even though Vegeta wished he could just blow it up like he did the other temples. He also killed the other fairies because one looked like Gohan and the other Goten.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"ahhh, they are coming at last." Yami said as he watched the two. 'the saiyan will be no problem for my dark problems, and I know how to distract him while I kill Bakura." Yami walked to the other side of the room and opened the door, there sat a figure. His eyes were blood-red, and his hair was a silver color.  
  
"you know what to do...Dark Vegeta." Yami said.  
  
"of course I know." he said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Yami grinned, soon he would be rid of the saiyan. There was no way he could be Dark Vegeta.  
  
Bakura sighed when they saw the stairs, there a figure appeared, he glared at the two, then attacked Vegeta who dodged it by a inch.  
  
"what the hell!" Bakura said, "now there is a dark version of you!?"  
  
Vegeta went super saiyan and attacked the dark version, the fight was equal until Dark Vegeta slammed him into a spike. Bakura kneeled beside the saiyan and looked at the blood gushing out of his back. Vegeta got up and strained to keep himself up.  
  
"are you mad!? He'll kill you!" Bakura said.  
  
"I will not lose to him, look you can beat Yami, leave this imposter to me!"  
  
Bakura didn't want to , but he went only because Vegeta gave him a death glare. Bakura then ran up the stairs.  
  
"that was noble of you, too bad you lied to him...I will win and you will die...you cannot defeat me, I am superior to you." the dark version said as he walked up the bloody saiyan.  
  
"you are not superior! I am! Mark my words you will be defeated!"  
  
1 second later Vegeta had punched through the dark version's stoumach, creating a hole, Dark Vegeta winced, then slowly died. Vegeta removed his hand which was now covered in blood and spat at the dark version.  
  
"as I said, you WILL be defeated."  
  
"um, Vegeta...he's already dead." Gokou said.  
  
Vegeta whacked Gokou then collapsed on his back breathing heavily, how he wished for a senzu bean. He then remembered Bakura who had to fight Yami. He forced himself up and slowly climbed the steps. He had a feeling Bakura wouldn't be able to beat Yami.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: there! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Yami Bakura: it was...fine.  
  
Vegeta: how come you always do something harsh to me!  
  
Disclaimer: I dunno.  
  
Shadow: I liked it.  
  
Sonic: you would.  
  
Disclaimer: please review! It would make Vegeta happy! 


	6. final chapter

Misty: here is the long awaited chapter 6! I am sorry it took so damn long....my sister broke our computer, then took her sweet ass time to find someone to fix it.  
  
Gokou: it was tragic...not to mention she was too pissed to do it anyway...she also sold her Gamecube, and a X-box...for a PS2!  
  
Misty: anyway, please enjoy...and I am sorry for those who were waiting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Zelda, or Yu-gi-oh.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura was on his knees holding his stoumach, coughing up blood. Yugi looked at him in horror, and assumed Vegeta was dead.  
  
"did you honestly think you can beat me!? you foolish person." Yami said, " Now it's time to die Bakura."  
  
"did you honestly think your dark version of me would win? and what it with all those stairs!?"  
  
"Vegeta! I thought you were dead!" Yugi said.  
  
"Then that prooves you shouldn't assume!" Bakura said, then coughed more blood.  
  
"well, then I guess I have to kill you myself...it should be easy...since your so wounded already." Yami said, "we shall fight here, and when I am done with you...I'll finish Bakura off."  
  
"that's if your even alive!" Gokou said.  
  
"you have such confidence in this saiyan...too bad he does not know black magic." Yami said.  
  
Bakura sighed as the fight started, he was amazed on how well Vegeta was doing, considering there was a huge hole in his back.  
  
Gokou sat on Bakura's shoulder and smiled, "Vegeta said when he's done, we'll get your prince and blow up the castle...there is one more version of him...since Vegeta is too tired to do the last one, he said he'll blow up the castle."  
  
"great...well, lets hope he wins, I can't wait to get out of this game and destroy it, I know he is thinking the same thing." Bakura said.  
  
"wow, that was fast...all he had to do was hit his head with a big bang." Gokou said.  
  
" so, now we find your prince...then blow this place up." Vegeta said as he walked up more steps, cursing under his breath the whole way.  
  
"we found him!" Bakura said.  
  
"thank you both for killing him." he said.  
  
"whatever...listen, you wouldn't perhaps know how to get out of this place would you?" Vegeta said.  
  
"oh, that is simple...both of you must play the song of time at the same time." Ryou said.  
  
"you mean we could have left a long time ago!?"  
  
"yes, but your wounds will be gone when you return to your world."  
  
"then what are we waiting for?" Bakura said.  
  
Bakura sighed when he was in his house, he then took out the game and slammed it on the ground.  
  
"what are you doing!?" Ryou said.  
  
"I hate this game!" Bakura said.  
  
"you died alot."  
  
"no! it was a waist of my time!"  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
"dad! what are you going yo do with my game!?" Trunks said as he watched his father blow it up.  
  
"you shouldn't be playing games with fairies, someone might think your gay." Vegeta replied, then walked into the training room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty: well, that's the end! sorry again for taking soo long.  
  
Gokou: now we can eat!  
  
Misty: well review please! 


End file.
